Of Trust and Faith
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: No matter what happens, we'll go through it. Together. One-shot. RikuSora. Spoilers for the Part 3 of final Battle with Xemnas and thereafter.


**Title: **Of trust and faith

**Summary: **No matter what happens, we'll go through it. Together.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

**Pairing: **RikuSora. Can be interpreted as friendship or slight romance.

**Warning: **Slight spoilers for The World That Never Was: Xemnas Fight III (before the final fight with tons of lasers), and some parts after.

* * *

**Of trust and faith**

" _Riku… are you sure you're not jealous of Sora?"_

In the past, Riku would admit to it – yes, he was jealous. Riku had been jealous of how well Sora can get along with people, how Sora is always happy. Riku had been known as being the most mature of the group and yes, Riku is also jealous of how Kairi, the new girl that came to the island, got along with Sora. In the past, Riku was always jealous of Sora.

As he glided back towards Xemnas, his aquamarine eyes flickering over to Sora who was doing the same, Riku decided that he is not jealous of Sora anymore. And he will help Sora till the end, regardless of the sacrifices he had and has to make.

" _Sora… are you certain you can trust Riku?"_

Sora narrowed his eyes. Of course he trusts Riku. The silver-haired boy has been his best friend since he was young. They fought, they laughed, and they were always together. When Riku fell to the darkness, Sora knew both Riku and himself were hurt badly. He did what he could – he fought Ansem, he fought for Riku. They were separated yet again, but Sora never gave up. He continued to search for Riku no matter what.

As Sora moved towards a stationary building where Riku was waiting, knocking it towards the shield with the swift hit of Oblivion, Sora knew that he could and would trust Riku, regardless of what may come.

--

" Riku!!"

" Out of my way!!"

Combos of excellent swordplay shined into view, all aimed at the one, and final Nobody in the world.

" Is that all you got?"

Keyblades shine as they executed combos after combos, and Dark Fireballs were shot out in perfect aim at Xemnas.

" I'll take 'em."

The two step together and split away just as fast, keyblades combing together to form a large light blade, slashing out at the Nobody floating in front of them. Thirteen blades summoned and appeared, surrounding the two teens, damaging all around them.

" Riku!!"

" Knock it off!!"

Weapons tossed in the air, the keyblades touched, creating a large vortex of light and dark for the teens respectively, throwing out lasers at the enemy, finishing up the dance with a wonderful explosion.

" Riku."

" Time's up."

--

As they sat near the water, of a place with peace, Riku smiled and spoke with honest words.

" What I said back there… About thing I was being better at stuffs than you… To tell the truth, Sora… I was jealous of you."

Sky blue eyes were filled with surprise.

" What for?"

" I wish I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

" Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems too."

" Like what?"

" Like… wanting to be like you."

A chuckle emitted from his lips.

" Well, there is one advantage of being me… Something you can never imitate."

" Really? What's that?"

" Having you for a friend."

And he knew at that moment, that he wasn't lying. He is no longer jealous anymore. He had faith in the other. And he was happy to have the brunette for a friend.

He, too, understood. He knows it crystal clear in his heart, that he can trust the other, for he is always there protecting him, and helping him.

As they sat there, enjoying the breeze, a letter came, encased in a glass bottle. Out came the letter and words they read. A door of light opened in front of them.

" Light."

" The door to light…"

He got right up, a smile planted on his face. An outstretched hand, and three words.

" We'll go together."

" Yeah."

He smiled and nodded, grasping that hand.

_That's right… No matter what happens, we'll go through it. Together._

* * *

A/N: In case it was confusing _(which I'm pretty sure it was…)_, first part was the fight against Xemnas, part 3 – the one where he sits on the throne, and you'll get thrown into space with buildings coming at you. Italics are what Xemnas says/might say _(for some, I suppose)_ when you're floating in gosh-knows-where.

Second part was also the fight against Xemnas, this time part 4. It describes Sora and Riku's limit: Session. Each conversation is as depicted in the limit in the game, except for the second last, where 'Alls End' starts. I can't get what Riku says. Anyway, it's the opening combo, 'Eternal Session', then 'Dark Cannon' and 'Last Saber', followed by 'Master Hearts' and 'XIII Blades' and finally 'All's End'.

Last part is after the really final battle against Xemnas, and after they defeat the tons of Nobodies that appeared around them. After which Riku and Sora are stuck on the other side of the door.

Well, I hope it's okay… Anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
